Hermione Granger and the HalfBlood Prince
by GinnyRoxs
Summary: Half-Blood Prince from Hermione's point of view. Disclaimer: I do not own most of the speech, characters, and storyline. I only have changed the perspective of the book another character's point of view. Chapters1-2 are the same as in book.


Hermione Granger was just waking up from a peaceful sleep she had in her parents' house in Southern London. Stacked neatly on her white desk was a pile of newspapers – their front page pictures flickering.

The headlines of these Daily Prophets were; on one HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? - an article on whether or not Harry Potter, one of Hermione's best friends, is destined to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the legend of the Hall of Prophecy which was supposedly broken into by Death Eaters trying to steal a prophecy focusing around their master – who was sighted and confirmed to be back – and young Harry. Another had a headline of SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE. This front page was taken up mostly by the moving picture of a man with a lion like mane of thick hair and scarred face, who was waving at the ceiling. The article depicts about his previous job, Head of the Auror Office and how the public is feeling supportive to this new appointment, as well as mentioning a minor row between the new Minister For Magic and Albus Dumbledore, who was recently reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. One other newspaper bore the title MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY, with quotes from the Minister himself about how a newly developed security plans have been put in place: '"For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans."' The article claims, though; 'an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells, charms, a complex array of counter-curses and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts school'. The rest of the article, only a few lines long before continuing on another page, was blocked by Crookshanks; a ginger cat Hermione's other best friend, Ron Weasley, used to hate before he found out Crookshanks was the good guy.

Crookshanks was snoring softly, only to be woken up suddenly by a fly whizzing past his ears. He stretched and then jumped off the desk and into the open trunk, waiting expectantly for its owner to fill up. There was nothing in the trunk yet; except for a bright purple leaflet with the words:

Issued on Behalf of the Ministry of Magic  
PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY  
AGAINST DARK FORCES

Below was a description on the leaflet; describing what you should do if you meet and Inferi, and what times are most dangerous etc.

Hermione started awake, awoken by Crookshanks scratching his claws against the side of her trunk. She looked at him fondly, before turning her eyes and attention towards the letter she recived from Ron, via Pig, yesterday.

Dear Hermione,

Hey! Mum says you and Harry can come by and spend the rest of the holidays at The Burrow! Harry is being asked by Professor Dumbledore to help him with something before escorting him here on Tuesday. Mum knows you can't come by Floo so she's got Dad to agree to come and take you by Side-Along-Apparation tomorrow at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Can you come? Send your answer quickly to me from Pig so Dad knows to leave the Ministry early!

Love Ron

Hermione noticed how he wrote 'Love' but put it aside as a subconscious gesture, rather than one with meaning. She pulled out her own quill and a piece of parchment and started writing swiftly in her neat writing;

Dear Ron,

I'm sure I can go – my parents won't mind. Tell your Dad I'll see him tomorrow (Sunday)!

Love Hermione.

She decided to put 'Love' in as well to see if he noticed.

Hermione quickly got dressed, and went downstairs to ask her parents if she could go the Weasley's.

'Morning Mum, Dad!' she greeted them.  
'Morning, sweetheart!' responded her father, Bill Granger.  
'Hey, honey,' Jean, her mother, replied her mother – idly while she looked through the Muggle newspaper: The Sunday Times. While Hermione was preparing her breakfast, she re-phrased her question in her head.  
'Mum, Dad. You know how you always have to open the dentistry later on September the first to get me to school?' both her parents nodded, wondering where this was leading to. 'Well, you know my friends, the Weasley's? Well, they said I can stay the rest of the summer with them and they'll take me to King's Cross Station like they did last year – I can go can't I?' Her parents both chuckled.  
'This won't have anything to do with a particular famous wizard we've been hearing so much about?'  
'What, Harry Potter?' Hermione scoffed. 'Mum, you know Harry and I are just friends!'  
'Well, what about that other one? Roland or something?' asked her father.  
'Ronald.' Hermione whispered under her breath than went on as if her father didn't ask anything. 'I can go, can't I?'  
Her parents exchanged a knowing look and then her mother said,  
'Sure, what time are they picking you up, sweetie?'  
'3, this afternoon. That leaves me only,' Hermione paused to look at her watch, '5 hours. I should probably hurry and finish packing! See ya. Oh and, thanks!'


End file.
